


Intertwined Fates

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, gilhaku is questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post Fate/Extra CCC, somehow follows Gilgamesh end) Gilgamesh "accidentally" brings Hakuno and himself to the Fate universe where the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place.</p><p>[HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Intertwined Fates: Prologue

**.**

The last thing I could remember was a bright light that engulfed me. It followed with the sound of a million voices, whispering or screaming. It was then I felt a huge impulse of gravity and fell down, until I dropped on the ground with a huge thud.

"Hmm…not what I have expected, but this will do." I heard a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I notice was the hard pavement I seemed to have fallen to and was now lying down. I moved my hand and felt it for a little bit, and it was rough, like sand paper. The next thing I notice was the familiar figure standing in front of me. His back was facing me and his prideful figure was looking out beyond whatever was out there. He was blocking my view.

"You look worn out. Has the journey perhaps tired you out?"

He turned around and just by gazing upon his being, I now remember who he is. He had blonde hair, with his red eyes looking down at me. He was half naked with his chest decorated in red tattoos and only the lower half of his body is clad in his golden armor. It's Gilgamesh, my servant that I have contracted with in the Holy Grail War and…wait...what, what the heck happened?! I remember that I won the Holy Grail War, entered the Moon Cell, dissolved into nothingness and then…and then…

"Where the heck am I?!" were the first words that I had to burst out.

Gilgamesh chuckled, "This place, here? It's another planet, many light years away from Earth. The Moon Cell said that it would not accept you and it would delete you no matter what. So I took you, abandoned the Moon Cell, and transported myself out of that miserable place.

"Well, I did not expect to end up in such a depressing environment, but it has the necessities for our survival. So this would do."

I looked around, and noticed how he was right about what he said. The place was dark and most of the it covered with the fog. There were small townhouses at the sides with trees and small benches. A road paved it's way up to what seemed to be a mysterious-looking church. The dim streetlights lit up in the night. I noted on how the place was quiet…a little too quiet.

I took a deep sigh, "I…have no idea what to say, but, thank you…and you're crazy, you know."

The king laughs, "Hahaha! Crazy, me? Oh no, I am doing what I think I should. I was not satisfied with what bestowed before me back at the Moon Cell, so I decided to take you with me. And, I want you to experience one thing you lacked, 'pleasure'."

He extends his hand to me and grins, "Even in such a meek place, we must experience the wonders this place has to offer us. Now, Hakuno, my Master, let us journey through the darkness and shower it with radiance!"

I swear, from listening to his speech, that his entire being was glowing like he was the sun. But, he does have a point, I am curious on what this place is and I am feeling quite excited to find out what I can do here. I reach out to him and hold onto his hand with a smile on my face. I nod and he grins, and we start running down the hill together.

**.**

Okay, so perhaps the first few hours did not go well, as the dark bored Gilgamesh to death. But he tried his best to not take heed on such matters, and tried to explore at every nook and cranny this place has. We cross the big red bridge to another area that seems to be an even quieter place than the one we were in. But, we journey onwards to wherever we might go to.

The place is now filled with small houses, either Western styled or Japanese styled. I walk a little further to the direction of the Japanese-styled houses. Just when we take our first step, came a loud yet indistinct scream. I cover my ears at the pain the scream seemed to have given me. Beside me, I notice Gilgamesh's expression changed the moment he heard the scream.

The scream stopped, I uncover my ears, and run to Gilgamesh's side. He is now completely clad in his signature golden armor, with his blonde hair spiked up, and looking at the horizon. I turn to see what he is looking at and I see the back of two figures, one small and one big. The big figure was humungous and tall. He almost looked…inhumane.

"I must have misinterpreted my departure from the Moon Cell, Hakuno. We must run, because I sense the presence of a Servant."

**.**

"Oh! What is this?" I hear a voice and the small figure turn to look at us. It was a little girl with white hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a purple coat, a light purple scarf, purple boots and completed with a small purple winter hat at the top of her head. "Another Master has appeared, hm? But aren't there already seven servants?"

She giggled and bowed down, "Well, it is nice to meet you. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, the Einzbern representative of the Fifth Holy Grail War. And, Berserker, kill them now."

F-Fifth Holy Grail War…?! Didn't I just go through that War hours ago, won, nearly disappeared from existence, and let my Servant whip me up in this unknown world? Before I could question what she meant, I felt something heavy grab on hold to me and started to run while holding me. I found myself on Gilgamesh's back, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped on his waist. It took me awhile to realize that Gilgamesh was heading straight for the little girl and her Servant. He summoned his Gate of Babylon and many different weapons from swords to axes to spears appeared from the golden circles.

"Hakuno, why didn't you react when the mongrel ordered her Servant to attack us!? We need to escape immediately and leave!"

It was then I watched as a huge axe fell onto his path and he paused for a mere second from running. He changed his direction to the right and sprinted once more. His gaze fell upon to the huge Servant, who was chasing them. With a flick of his finger and a grin, the swords rained down on the Servant. Berserker screams as each sword pierced to his skin, but he kept running after us.

He turns away and makes a dash once more, but this time, away from the Einzbern girl and her Servant. His movements were more faster and abrupt right now. In a few minutes, we seemed that we have finally escaped from them...for now. I shiver in fright from looking and even thinking of the Servant, Berserker. Odd, I thought the Holy Grail War was over, could it be it takes place everywhere?

"G-Gilgamesh, aren't the Grail Wars supposed to be over?" I ask, a little worried that more 'potential' Masters might detect our presence.

"I am sure that the one from the Moon Cell is." Gilgamesh says and stops running. We seem to be near a school, "Let us retire for the night in this place. It bears a slight resemblance from that school you attended, Haku-"

He stopped talking and turned around whilst summoning his Gate of Babylon again. He looks up and I see someone from afar, approaching us, while holding on what seems to be an invisible weapon. As it comes closer, I notice the yellow raincoat that covered the figure flew away. It revealed a blonde-haired woman clad in blue and white armor. Her green eyes lock onto my Servant with anger, gripping her weapon and lunging it forward to his chest.

"Gate of Babylon!" Gilgamesh shouts and swords immediately fly to the direction of the woman. Using her invisible weapon, she swings it around to let the swords fly away in all directions except to her.

"I did not expect to see you after ten years, O King of Heroes. But now, your weapons won't work on me any longer, Archer!" she shouts and jumps up to the sky, raising her weapon to attack Gilgamesh. Before Gilgamesh could summon more weapons and she would swing down her weapon, I heard the voice of a young boy shouting at his servant.

"Saber!"

The woman immediately stops. She falls to the ground on her feet yet she still holds her weapon tightly. The young boy appears, and with him, is a somehow familiar looking girl. The boy has ginger-colored hair and golden-brown eyes while the girl has brown hair tied to pigtails and turquiose eyes. The servant called Saber, glares at the boy with an annoyed expression on her face.

"…Shirou."


	2. Novus

Intertwined Fates: Novus

**.**

"Shirou, were you about to use another Command Spell on me?" the Saber asked. The tone in her voice showed clear annoyance.

The boy named shook his head, "N-No, why Saber? Was I about to use one?"

"I am pretty sure you almost did." She responded with a firm tone in her voice, "I stopped myself to prevent you from doing it unintentionally."

After she talked to (I guess) her Master, Saber's gaze shifted to my Servant. She raised her invisible weapon, pointing it straight to Gilgamesh's chest. In turn, Gilgamesh gave her a malicious grin to Saber. She gritted her teeth in response.

"What are you doing in this world once more, King of Heroes? Have you come to take part in the war again? Because if so, that is completely absurd. There is an existing Archer in this war and if you,  _Archer_ , are here…then, you must be an irregular or of another class. Tell me, why are you here again?" She spoke with clear distinction and irritability in her voice.

Gilgamesh lets out a haughty laugh, "Haha! Oh, you are a Saber class, correct? Well, let me just say…that I do not know you. I am not like you commoners who limit themselves to the seven classes. I  **am**  the absolute and founding king. The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh! Remember that,  _mongrel._

"Oh, and why am I here? Well, I am just here for the experience of this world. Nothing wrong with that, I suppose?"

Gilgamesh continued on and on, boasting to the irritated Servant and the confused boy. I was staring at the girl who was accompanying the boy named Shirou and Saber. The way she has her hair tied up, those eyes, she is…

"…Tohsaka…Rin?" I asked and the spotlight is now on me. The girl who I claimed to have known as one of my companions in the Moon Cell, looked at me with a confused expression on her face. I take slow steps to her and my hand slowly reaches out to place it on her shoulder.

"Rin? Why are you here?" I asked her and stopped when I felt the grip of my Servant's hand on my shoulder.

Right at that moment, another Servant materialized right before my eyes. He was clad in red armor, had white hair, and his black eyes glared at me. He looked like he had a clear intent of killing me on spot when I dare touch Rin. I shivered and took aid by hiding behind my Servant. A part of me wants to talk to Rin, I know for certain that she is not the Rin I knew back in the Moon Cell.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I am Rin Tohsaka. Quite surprised that you know me. So, who are you?" Rin asked.

I clenched my fists and walked out of my hiding spot, "Well, my name is Hakuno Kishinami…and I—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I hear an all too familiar scream from behind. I covered my ears as it ached once again and crouched down to the ground. Once the scream stopped, I stood up and Gilgamesh grabbed me on the arm with haste and dashed away from the scene.

"G-Gilgamesh! This is not like you, why are we running?!"

I tried to tell him to stop running but I noticed from afar that the little girl and her Servant appeared again. This time, she targeted the boy named Shirou, Saber, Rin, and Rin's Servant.

"Hakuno, this fight is not one we should partake in today. Let those mongrels have their night together, dancing around with their weapons!"

They disappeared from my gaze, but from afar I could hear the sounds of weapons clashing together. I felt the ground shake every once and a while.

**.**

We crossed the red bridge again and reached a place surrounded by buildings, restaurants, and bars. It seems that it is already past midnight but this district feels much livelier with the lights in the buildings still on and how noisy the bars are. We are now far away from the commotion back at the residential distric. But I do pray that the people we met back then are faring well and hopefully, winning against the Berserker.

As we walk through the dimly lit and empty road, the chilly wind blows and I shivered. I took a quick glance at Gilgamesh, who is now dressed in his leopard-patterned suit with black pants and shoes. He does not seem to be bothered by the cold, unlike me. My body aches as well, and I wish that right now, I could lie down on a nice and soft bed and fall into a deep slumber.

"Hakuno, we will be resting for the night in this place. It may not look as wonderful as my own chambers in Uruk, but it would suffice." I hear him say and I looked at what he seemed to be fascinated about.

In front of us is a tall building, with a sign that illuminated much brighter than all the other lights I've seen. On the sign was the name of the building, "Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel." Just by looking at the appearance of the building, it did look majestic and fancy. But…do we have enough money to afford lodging in such a high-end looking hotel?!

Gilgamesh entered the hotel with this amused expression on his face and I followed him. When I entered, my face paled much more as I took in the appearance of the lobby. I noticed the glass chandelier that hung high up on the ceiling. The brown and white patterned granite floor gleamed as if it was just newly polished and the concrete walls painted in cream white. Tables made of glass and soft velvet chairs laid out in the lobby, with some people sitting on them as they wait.

I took a seat on one of the chairs and the moment I take a seat, I felt the aching feeling in my body fading away. My eyes grew tired, and then…then…

...

"Awake." I heard a voice and my eyes shot open instantly. I see Gilgamesh standing in front of me with his arms crossed. How long have I been at slumber?

"Gilgamesh…how long was I asleep?" I asked with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes and scratched the back of my head. Even if he awoke me, my mind still wished to be back in my dreams now.

"A few minutes at most. Now come, the mongrel from the counter has provided us with the most fanciful of the rooms where we may rest for the night." He responded.

"Huh…" I say, and I give another yawn.

We walked in silence to our room and I watched how Gilgamesh was quick in finding his way around the hotel. I notice how he would approach an employee and usually forced them to show us the way to our room. The employee responded in an anxious manner, like how he would fidget when he pressed the buttons the elevator or walk slowly.

When we reached our hotel room, Gilgamesh thanked him and the employee bowed and scampered away. I didn't even bother with it. I walked around the room sluggishly, and I notice a door at a corner. I opened it, and bestowed before me is a bed. Without even thinking twice, I walk to it and slumped into the bed with my mind drifting away to my dreams once more.

**.**

_Ah, what is this?_

_"Ha…"_

_I hear something…_

_"Ha…kuno…"_

_It's…calling for me, I know it is…_

_"H-Haku…no…"_

_I…_

**.**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed is that I'm lying down on top of a soft and warm bed. A cottony blanket wrapped around me until my chest. I felt the cold air coming from the air conditioning system. It feels so nice and the curtains were open, revealing the sunrays shining into the room. I sat up, stretched my arms and back for a little bit, and let out a loud yawn.

My eyes wandered around the room, taking in the details of my surroundings. I am currently sitting on a king size and extremely comfortable bed. I noticed an ornamental lamp at my bedside table. There was a small yet intricately detailed painting on right side of the room of a beautiful flower in a vase. The wooden drawers and closet looked polished. The bathroom door was in white, and it had an ivory knob! This place is so fanciful that I can't believe that I am here now thanks to-!

"Ah, so you have awoken at last. I was waiting for you to take notice of me for awhile now. It's already noon, you know."

" _Damn, I nearly forgot about Gil!"_  I thought and avert my gaze to Gilgamesh…and almost dropped dead on my bed.

In front of me, is Gilgamesh,  _nude_ , sitting on a velvety chair and sipping on a glass of red wine. There is a small round table in front of him, with a tray lying on it. On the tray was a golden wine bottle, two wine glasses, and surprisingly, a plate of food with a glass of orange juice. The food on the plate was bacon, French toast, two sunny side up eggs, sausages, and a hash brown. Gilgamesh called forth his Gate of Babylon, the golden circle appearing above his hand, and out from it came a fork and knife. He placed it on the plate and smirked.

"Gilgamesh… _why_?" I asked.

He chuckled and took another sip of his wine, "Why what, Master? Does my presence bother you?"

I let out a deep sigh, "Honestly, YES, because you are in my room. Naked. I know I was not completely bothered by it when I saw you on the Near Side...and…when you did AUO Castoff. But, seeing you here with me in my room when I have just awoken from my slumber is b-bothersome! Can't a woman have some privacy?!" I say without catching my breath and my cheeks heating up.

There was a moment of silence. I glared at Gilgamesh with an anxious and irritated expression on his face while he just looks at me calmly. After a few moments, he finished the wine on his glass in just one gulp. He placed the glass on the tray and chuckled, amused of the current event unfolding before him.

"Ah Hakuno, my little mongrel, there is nothing shameful of having to see your King's bare body exposed before you. Besides, since we will have each other for all eternity in this world, we might as well regard ourselves even in our naked selves." He spoke, followed by a soft snicker escaping from his lips.

I felt my face grow warm, and my eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization of what he said. I started stuttering out inaudible words. With the energy I have regained from my slumber, I grabbed the pillows that surrounded me and threw them at the asshole who refers to himself as the King!

"NO! NO! NO! FUCK YOU! NO!"

**.**

"…So, where are we again?" I asked after having calmed down from…that. I sat in front of him (he is still nude, the nerve of him—!), eating up the delicious food that Gilgamesh ordered from room service. It tasted really good, the bacon was so crispy and so juicy, and the texture of the egg's yolk in my tongue felt nice. I was smiling as I ate my brunch, and Gilgamesh watched me while smirking.

"From what I have studied during your slumber, it seems that we have ended up in another universe rather than another planet. I cannot say that this universe is much better or worse than the Moon Cell, but…we must explore more if I wish to know." He explained as he filled up another glass with wine. He took the glass and took a long sip of it.

I nodded and drank from the glass of orange juice, "We should go out today, then?"

"Yes!" He stated boldly and stood up. I tried my best not to gaze on him, my eyes averting its attention on my plate, "We will go out and explore this area! Perhaps then, we will also spend away our money to buy you new clothing, since I do not wish for you to wear that measly uniform."

"If that is what you wish, Gilgamesh, then sure." I responded, "Do we even have the money to buy clothes?"

Gilgamesh frowned a little, "Are you doubting my wealth? Of course I do!"

I looked at him straight to his crimson eyes...and avoiding  _that_ , "...Sorry..."

He smirked, "Good, little mongrel! Now hurry up and finish your food, we leave as soon as you finish."

**.**

Wearing the school uniform that my Servant despises and he wore his leopard suit and tie, we set off to the busy city. People were bustling around, going to who knows where. I asked around if there was any place me and Gilgamesh could go to buy clothes. They all suggested to me the same thing.

We went to what's proclaimed to be the biggest shopping center in the entire city, Verde. And I must admit, they were true to their word. There were clothing stores, bookstores, bakeries, confectioneries, delicatessens, hardware stores, pharmacies, and…well, you can find almost anything in this place! It was so amazing; my eyes sparkled in glee as I found myself immersed inside this particular confectionery, eyeing at a small tower created from gummy bears.

Gilgamesh was with me, looking at everything with a blank expression on his face. He didn't seem amused as me, and I wondered if what was in his Gate of Babylon or if Uruk was way better than this place. However, he was willing to buy me anything I wanted before we proceeded to the clothing store. With that said, he bought for me a large pack of various candies from the confectionery.

We proceeded to go to the clothing store. As we looked through the different clothes available, Gilgamesh would constantly suggest me clothes that he wanted me to wear.

"You must wear this, Hakuno!" I heard him and he picked out a leopard-pattered short skirt, "I, the King of Heroes, will surely be amused if you would wear this!"

"Gilgamesh, no." I responded, glaring at him.

I picked out the more conservative clothing, usually choosing a sweater-printed shirt-pants combo. I did also choose to grab on a handful of skirts, blouses, scarves, and dresses. Gilgamesh also picked clothes for me and he was willing to buy them even when I didn't want to.

The fitting process came and it was painstakingly long. When I wore something Gilgamesh didn't like, he would start lecturing me about fashion. It usually caught the attention of the salesladies. In the end, we were able to buy the clothes I wanted…and some that Gilgamesh personally picked out for me.

After going to Verde, we dropped off the items we bought in the hotel room and took a long stroll around the city. It was already late afternoon, and I noticed how the sunset looked really beautiful. We decided to walk through the red bridge again, making our way to the residential district.

"This place has much more convenience than the Moon Cell, perhaps I will enjoy being here." Gilgamesh spoke as we exited the red bridge, "But, we have much more problems arising. Like those Servants and Masters we encountered last night…"

He was now deep into his thoughts, and I started to wonder what would happen if I would encounter with them again. Would they attack us? Form an alliance with us?

We reached the school where we last saw Saber, Shirou, Rin, and Rin's Servant. There weren't much students in the area now. Gilgamesh was eyeing the place with an irritated expression on his face.

"This is where we last saw those mongrels, correct?"

"Mmhmm."

I realized that something about this school felt so anomalous. It was then I noticed a familiar figure running at an area in the school. He was heading for the forest that was nearby the school.

"Hey, isn't that…" I murmured. Curious, I started running after him, leaving Gilgamesh behind.

"Hakuno, you mongrel, where you going?!" I heard Gilgamesh's voice from behind.

I ran and ran until I reached the wood. I seemed to have lost sight of him now. I wonder where he…

"Ah, so a curious kitten has decided to make herself my prey. I will make this a quick death for you, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to state this but, hmm, Hakuno is a female in this story! And um, yeah, I think that's it?
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving so kudos! Do tell what you think in the comments and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Praesdium

**Intertwined Fates: Praesdium**

**.**

I turned around and there stood a woman with long purple hair. She wore an eye cover, a red marking was on her forehead, and her outfit was the skimpiest attire I have ever seen in this world. On her hand, was a nail-looking weapon attached to a long chain. It was a giveaway already that she was a Servant, possibly of the Assassin Class? She stepped forward to me and backed away with slow steps. I observed my surroundings, so that I can find a weapon to attack her with just in case this gets ugly.

"Your eyes are prying someplace else, but you should know that no one else is here. Now stop, as I stab this straight to your beating heart."

I immediately found a broken branch just a few feet away at my right. It's thick as a metal pipe and as long as the Servant's weapon. Just as the Servant approaches me with the nail pointing to my chest, I crouched and shifted to the right. I managed to evade the attack. Yet, the nail made a scratch my left arm and I yelped at the pain. I took hold of the branch with my right hand and stood up in a battle stance. My left arm bled but I try to avoid the pain and focused on the Servant before me.

The Servant turned around and attacked me again. This time, her weapon was targeting for my head. I rose up the branch swiftly and just as the nail was about to hit me, it clashed with the side of the nail. My eyes were fixated on the nail that almost pierced me again. The Servant shifted quickly and tried to hit me again. This time, it was for my legs. I reacted with another counter using the branch to shift it away to another direction. It repeated several times, and I managed to counter it again and again. But I was slowing down, as the wound on my left arm started to ache more and affected my alertness. The branch was also breaking apart. As each time I counter the Servant's attack, splinters would fly out of the branch.

Just as the Servant was about to attack me again, a sword flew out of the blue and nearly stabbed the Servant on the face. It stabbed on the tree behind her instead. I turned around and saw Gil running, his Gate of Babylon activated. I turned back to face the Servant but she disappeared from my sight. I relaxed, knelt to the ground and gripped onto my wound tightly. I was losing a lot of blood now and I can't move my left arm without feeling the pain. Gil was at my side, let out a heavy sigh, and held out his hand to me. I reached out for it and he lifted me up. He was looking at me with an icy stare.

"…You knew better than that, Hakuno. You shouldn't have run away." Gilgamesh boldly stated, his arms crossed and he fixated his eyes on me. I gave a reassuring smile and looked at him directly at his eyes.

"Sorry, my curiosity got the better of me." I apologized, "I just…thought I saw someone I knew."

"And who did you think you saw that could have possibly caused your demise?" Gilgamesh asked, raising his hand.

"Hmm…I thought I saw Shinji Matou." I said.

Minutes ago, I thought I saw the arrogant Shinji Matou. As much as I know that he could be pretty annoying and think of himself a lot, I still recall the events in the Sakura Labyrinth, and what he did…

Gilgamesh gave me a pat on his head, "Look, we can find him later on. For now, your wound is in need of treatment. Come, let us find the nearest clinic or hospital."

"Huh…you're pretty concerned for me, Gilgamesh." I murmured with a much wider smile forming on my lips.

Gilgamesh looked at me and smirked, "Well, of course, you are my little mongrel and if you  _die now_ , wouldn't all my efforts in taking you out of the Moon Cell all be in vain?"

He did have a point. I was almost deleted or died in the Moon Cell, but Gil saved me from that fate and we ended up here. If I die now, him being here would be useless, wouldn't it?

We walked back to the school gate together, with Gilgamesh pushing me forward. I covered the wound with my right hand. Although it was a fruitless attempt to hide it from prying eyes, it looked so obvious with the blood soaking the sleeve of my blouse. My hand was now also covered in the red liquid. As we were about to turn to the direction of the way to Shinto, an all too familiar voice called out to us.

"Hakuno?"

I turned around and saw the boy we met last night, Emiya Shirou. With him was his Servant, Saber. There was also an older female with brown hair and eyes, I recognized her as Taiga Fujimura, a teacher of mine in the Moon Cell. And with her is a girl with violet hair and eyes, Sakura Matou. Or is that BB? No, it has to be Sakura.

"Shirou, right? What is it?" I asked, confused to see that out of the blue, he would approach me.

"Ah! I was just wondering what you're doing here, you disappeared last night from…" he quickly glanced at Taiga and Sakura before continuing, "…the meeting."

He came close to my ear and whispered, "Also, Tohsaka kind of wants to talk to us after last night's event."

I didn't understand what he meant when he said meeting, but I realized that the two females with him might not be aware about the Holy Grail War. Also, Rin wanted to talk to me, it gave me the chills but if she wanted to do so, that would be fine with me. I was able to catch on what he said, "Oh, sorry, that's Gil's fault. He didn't want to partake in it further so he just grabbed me and left."

I took a quick glance to Gilgamesh and he was twitching. Perhaps calling him Gil was a little offending…

"I see, well anyway, you seem injured. Are you okay? Can I help? What happened? We can go to my house so I can help you." Shirou asked, pointing to the wound on my arm.

"...Training happened." I lied, hopefully he wouldn't think too much about it, "It's just a scratch, Shirou. You don't need to—"

"Hey mongrel, are you finished speaking to her?" A voice called out. It stopped me from speaking any further and gave Shirou the chills based on his expression. I looked behind me and saw Gilgamesh looking down at Shirou, giving him the cold shoulder. Shirou got the chills and backed a bit away from me and Gilgamesh

I was hesitant to speak since I would have to address him with the new nickname I gave him, "…Gil, he just wants to help. I think it would be best if we went with him."

He didn't seem fazed now. "Why would we let a mongrel like him help us? His…companion is giving me a hostile look so shouldn't I be hostile as well?" Gilgamesh stated and I turned to see Saber gazing at us while in a defensive stance in front of Taiga and Sakura. She also seemed to be glaring at Gilgamesh.

I let out a heavy sigh, Saber and Gilgamesh wouldn't be getting along quite easily if I accept Shirou's invitation. I should also worry about Taiga and Sakura's safety as well. But even so, Shirou needs me so we can both have a meet up with Rin.

"Gil, please. Look, we are going to be all right. I swear on my word." I spoke with a firm tone on my voice. I gazed at his red eyes and he gazed back at mine. We stared at each other for a few moments, and Gilgamesh let out a hearty laugh.

"Haha! Oh, Hakuno, fine then. Do what you wish, I am now enjoying this." He continues to laugh and I sighed and smiled. I turned to face Shirou and nodded.

"All right then, Shirou. Gil and I accept your invitation to your home." I spoke. Shirou gave a smile of approval and held out his hand so we can shake on it.

Just as I was about to shake his hand, a certain brown-haired woman jumped between the both of us and pounced on me. She ogled me, looking at my face, my body, to Gilgamesh (who was glazing at the scene), and back at me. Behind her, a certain violet-haired girl was eyeing us with brooding eyes.

"J-Just who are you and why did Shirou suddenly invite you into his house?!" The woman shrieked.

"U-Um—!" I tried to speak but she lifted me up and started shaking me really hard. Who knew that Taiga was this strong…!

"I, Taiga Fujimura, refuse your invitation to come into Shirou's house!" Taiga announced, now shaking me even harder. My vision was starting to get blurry and my head was spinning. I…I think I might gag out my brunch.

"But F-Fuji-nee, I need to talk to her! She's a friend of Kiritsugu, a-along with Saber and Gil!"

Taiga stopped shaking me and her gaze hovered to Shirou. She put me down and I nearly stumbled when my feet touched the ground. I heard a sigh let out from Gilgamesh and he held out his for me as a support to help regain my balance. We watched the conversation between Taiga and Shirou.

"Who is Saber? And is Gil that hotshot guy that's with that girl you were talking to just earlier?" Taiga asked, lifting up her finger and pointing it directly at Gilgamesh.

"Yes, Fuji-nee! Saber is here." He pointed at the blonde-haired girl, "She and Hakuno are acquaintances of my father. I guess like, they're the daughters of my father's friends. Gil is just Hakuno's…companion. Saber is going to stay in my house for some time, though."

I heard Gilgamesh cough and a smug look was on his face. I can't tell if he is amused with what Shirou said or he was angry because he called him a 'servant'. But to be true, Gilgamesh is my Servant. Meanwhile, Taiga and Sakura seem astounded by Shirou.

"Wait, what?! The foreign girl is going to live with you?!" Taiga asked, surprised by his words.

"No! Saber is just going to stay for awhile!"

"But what about Hakuno and her cocky-looking friend?!"

Gilgamesh nearly choked when he heard I was his 'friend', according to Taiga.

"I guess they're staying someplace else! They aren't that familiar with Saber, you see, so they're staying in a hotel. Sakura, you think letting Saber staying in my home for awhile is fine…right?"

"Umm…" Sakura looks away and ponders over the question, "Well…she seems reliable. Is it fine, Fuji-nee, do you permit Saber-san to stay?"

Taiga rubbed her cheek with her hand, "Well, as a teacher I can't approve of it but she's come all this way for Kiritsugu-san, so…hmmm…"

After a few moments of contemplation, Taiga sighed and gave a pat on Shirou's back. She started to walk away while whistling a tune that seemed to have come from a nursery rhyme song.

"Well, why not? This is interesting, more people in Shirou's house~" Taiga sang, trotting away and raising her arms up, "Well then, you're all welcome to have dinner in Shirou's home!"

Shirou and I looked at each other, and we both smiled. He started to follow Taiga and I shortly followed, with Gilgamesh trailing behind me. Saber and Sakura followed last. We all headed for the same destination, the Emiya household.

**.**

Upon reaching the Shirou's home, he made me sit on the floor and left me to find his first aid kit. Gilgamesh and Saber sat on the cushions, a small dining table separating them. They were glaring at each other (mostly Saber) and I swore I could hear them growling. Taiga sat beside Saber, and she watched them worriedly.

"You both just met and you're already looking daggers at each other." Taiga commented. She waved her hand between their gaze but none of them would budge. Eventually, Taiga gave up and proceeded to turn on the television and watch the news.

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy cooking the meal and Shirou came back with his first aid kit. Along with it was an white t-shirt that he must have found. He told me to lift up the sleeve of my school blouse and I followed what he instructed. He took out tissue and applied pressure on it. I twinged at the pain.

"Was it really through training that you got injured?" Shirou asked.

"...Yeah. It was." I lied, again. If I told him it was a Servant, I had my fingers crossed that he would go out and hunt for her.

He nodded as a response. He finished his treatment by placing some gauze over the towel. He instructed me to wear the white shirt now, so people wouldn't remark on the bloody stain of the uniform blouse I wore.

"Thank you, Shirou." I thanked him with a smile.

"You're welcome, Hakuno." He replied.

I headed straight for the bathroom to change into the white shirt immediately. When I finished, I came back to the kitchen.

"All right, dinner is ready!" Sakura announced as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of food.

I noticed that there were still more food at the kitchen counter, as expected since we were quite a lot at the house. My mouth watered just by looking and smelling the scent of the food. There was a serving of a salad dish, okonomiyaki, udon, tempura and a big bowl of rice. We all took our seats on the dining table, said our thanks, and dug in.

"Oooh! This is so good!" I exclaimed as I took a taste of the okonomiyaki cooked by Sakura.

"I-I'm glad you like it…Hakuno-san." She replied with a smile.

Gilgamesh sat beside me, and he was eating his food in silence. I pondered if he was not enjoying the food and he suppressed his anger to scold Sakura to level up her cooking skills. Or it could be that he actually liked it and hid what he felt about the dish. I do hope it was the latter, as I have an intuition we might be coming here again in the not too far future.

After dinner, I went to the bathroom again to do my business and wash my face. I returned a little later and saw that everyone except Shirou were either watching TV or talking. Sakura and Saber were sitting on the cushions, talking about something. Meanwhile Gilgamesh and Taiga sat in front of the TV. Gilgamesh doesn't look amused while Taiga's face filled with wonder. They were watching something about a new discovery of a species of birds and what not.

I walked up to Shirou, who was washing the dishes by himself. Since it was the two of us left here, I took the opportunity to talk to him more about the Holy Grail War and Rin Tohsaka.

"So, you said Rin is looking for me?" I asked, making sure my voice is not heard except Shirou.

"Yes, she was quite bothered and curious on what you were about to say before you left us against the Berserker. It was really hard fighting the Berserker but we managed to survive." He murmured, "She's asking if we can meet up tomorrow after school. Just go to the school around late afternoon and we'll both be there."

"Hmm…" I contemplated, "…Okay then. We will meet up tomorrow then."

"Great." Shirou murmured with a smile, "Are you going to go now? You can stay here, if you wish."

I shook my head, "No, thanks. I need to go back to the hotel." I said.

Shirou shrugged his shoulders, "All right then, see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow, then!"

I bid farewell to him and walked up to Gilgamesh's side. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Are we finally returning to the hotel?" he asked with a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

I nodded and he stood up. I bid farewell to Taiga and Sakura, and we left the house. It was already nighttime, around 10PM, and Gilgamesh and I started to walk our way back to the hotel in Shinto.

**.**

When we reached our hotel room, only now was I able to fully grasp the image of the place we will be currently residing in. The room was painted in a light yellow color; a chandelier was on the top center of the room. Below, there was a red, velvety sofa with a glass table topped with a small flower vase and a rose inside. A TV set was in front of it, leaning on the wall. It was made complete with a Blu-ray DVD player, karaoke system, gaming system, and an amplifier.

At another corner of the room, there was the kitchen. The countertops was made of wood and topped with granite. There were all kinds of appliances needed in the kitchen, which elated me since I can now learn how to bake! There was also a door, which lead to the bedroom and bathroom. There was also a corner that served as a mini library, with two shelves filled with books. The area was so spacious; I think 20 people can stay here at once!

I walked to the bathroom, threw my school blouse to the hamper, and took off my clothes. Perhaps I should take a nice, long shower, but then I remembered the injury in my arm and decided to do that tomorrow. I wore a pink nightgown that I bought and I headed for my sleeping chambers.

Sitting on the velvety chair was Gilgamesh, drinking his usual glasses of wine. There were five wine glasses and his wine bottle on a silver tray placed on the small table. Gilgamesh stirred his glass, making the wine twirl inside and sipped on the glass. His attention turned to me, and he set aside his wine glass on to the table. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I have not given you permission to call me 'Gil'." He spoke.

Ah, I knew he would bring up that sooner or later.

"It was to hide your true name, Gilgamesh. I mean, it is an odd name in this timeline, don't you think? Besides, it's quite a cute name for someone who would look foreign, don't you think?" I asked and smiled a bit.

Gilgamesh's expression didn't change at all, and then he sighed. He raised his glass and took a long sip of its contents.

"Well," he finished drinking, "you should sleep now, right? You're injured and in need of rest. It would be insufficient for us if you are in such a condition in our continuous adventures in this world."

I remembered what Shirou told me earlier, "About that…we have to meet up with Shirou and Saber again. This time, Rin is also joining us."

"We have to meet up with those mongrels again?!" he asked with an irritated tone on his voice.

"They're not mongrels! Besides, we might find answers when we talk about our situation." I explained, clenching my fists and looking down to the carpeted ground.

Gilgamesh just huffed, nodded, and before proceeding to drinking his wine again. Now there was silence in the room, and I didn't like it one bit. I motioned to move to the bed and I wrapped myself with the pillows and comforters. As I was about to sleep, I heard a rustling sound, a few thuds, and slow steps that seemed to head toward me. I unwrapped myself from the sheets and sitting there next to me, is Gilgamesh. He somehow brought the table next to the bed, the wine and the wine glasses still in place.

"What—?!" I was about to ask but I felt Gilgamesh do a not-so-soft karate chop on my head. His red orbs stared back at my brown eyes; this staring contest went on for a few moments.

"Just go to sleep, mongrel." He said, "I will stay up as there is some things that I am concerned about with this world."

"Huh? But you haven't slept, right?"

"A King does not falter even when he lacks sleep, Hakuno. Now hush, I will stay until you have completely fallen to slumber."

He seemed really concerned for me recently, that was...a little odd. Gilgamesh was now focused back to his wine set, picking up one glass and pouring in his favorite wine inside. I sighed, and decided to sleep. I wrapped myself again with the comforters, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**.**

_Water, it was all I could feel. I was floating in a vast space of nothing but water. But surrounding it, there were binary numbers all around. It read the same thing._

_01101000 01100001 01101011 01110101 01101110 01101111_

_I could breathe for some reason, even when I opened my mouth and the water would enter my lungs. Above, there was a bright light glimmering with the ripples of the surface of the water. I swam up, reaching out to it._

_But I stopped as soon as I heard a crying voice. I turned back but there was nothing there. I could still hear it, and my eyes shifted in every direction trying to find the source of the sadness._

_There, at the corner of my eye, was a floating entity. I couldn't make out what it was, so I swam closer to it. Closer, and closer, and closer…_

_Out of the blue, a great weight pulled me down. I struggled to get away as I sunk deep into the abyss. I tried to scream out as loud as I could but no sound came out._

_And then…I..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for neglecting my AO3 account and then someone in Fanfiction reminded me about this site so...hahaha, sorry for the readers here who are waiting for this fic to be updated here! 
> 
> I also have Chapter 4 written out, but I'm going to post it tomorrow if you guys wouldn't mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and bookmarking this fic! All your support is greatly appreciated! Do leave some comments!
> 
> EDIT: I'll be posting Chapter 4 some other time, as I wish to edit some things in this fanfic for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made Gilgamesh a little out of character?? ...hmm, I will fix that when I have the time;;;;
> 
> This takes place in the Unlimited Blade Works route, so if you're expecting certain ~events~ that might happen then you might be right!


End file.
